yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Dragodies, the Empowered Warrior
ドラゴディウス | romaji_name = Masōsenshi Doragodiusu | trans_name = Dragodies, the Magic-Equipped Warrior | image = DragodiestheEmpoweredWarrior-TDIL-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = Light | type = Warrior | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | level = 4 | pendulum_scale = 2 | atk = 1500 | def = 1500 | number = 65472618 | effect = Trigger, Trigger | pendulum_effect = At the start of the Damage Step, if a monster you control battles an opponent's face-up monster: You can discard 1 card; the opponent's battling monster's ATK and DEF become half its current ATK and DEF (even if this card leaves the field). | lore = If this card in its owner's Monster Zone is destroyed by your opponent's attack or card effect: You can add 1 Warrior or Spellcaster-Type monster with 2000 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand, except "Dragodies, the Empowered Warrior", during the End Phase of this turn. | fr_pendulum_effect = Au début de la Damage Step, si un monstre que vous contrôlez combat un monstre face recto de votre adversaire : vous pouvez défausser 1 carte ; l'ATK/DEF du monstre combattant de votre adversaire deviennent la moitié de son ATK/DEF actuelles (même si cette carte quitte le Terrain). | fr_lore = Si cette carte dans la Zone Monstre de son propriétaire est détruite par une attaque ou effet de carte de votre adversaire : durant la End Phase de ce tour, vous pouvez ajouter 1 monstre de Type Guerrier ou Magicien avec max. 2000 ATK ("Dragodies, le Guerrier Éveillé" exclu) depuis votre Deck à votre main. | de_pendulum_effect = Am Beginn des Damage Steps, falls ein Monster, das du kontrollierst, gegen ein offenes Monster deines Gegners kämpft: Du kannst 1 Karte abwerfen; die ATK und DEF des kämpfenden Monsters deines Gegners werden gleich der Hälfte seiner derzeitigen ATK und DEF (selbst falls diese Karte das Spielfeld verlässt). | de_lore = Falls diese Karte in der Monsterzone ihres Besitzers durch einen Angriff oder Karteneffekt deines Gegners zerstört wird: Du kannst deiner Hand während der End Phase dieses Spielzugs 1 Monster vom Typ Krieger oder Hexer mit 2000 oder weniger ATK von deinem Deck hinzufügen, außer „Dragodies, der ermächtigte Krieger“. | it_pendulum_effect = All'inizio del Damage Step, se un mostro che controlli combatte con un mostro scoperto dell'avversario: puoi scartare 1 carta; l'ATK e il DEF del mostro dell'avversario che sta combattendo diventano la metà dei suoi ATK e DEF attuali (anche se questa carta lascia il Terreno). | it_lore = Se questa carta nella Zona Mostri del suo proprietario viene distrutta da un attacco o dall'effetto di una carta del tuo avversario: puoi aggiungere 1 mostro di Tipo Guerriero o Incantatore con ATK di 2000 o inferiore dal tuo Deck alla tua mano, eccetto "Dragodies, il Guerriero Potenziato", durante la End Phase di questo turno. | pt_pendulum_effect = | pt_lore = | es_pendulum_effect = Al comienzo del Damage Step, si un monstruo que controlas batalla con un monstruo boca arriba de tu adversario: puedes descartar 1 carta; el ATK y la DEF del monstruo batallante de tu adversario se convierten en la mitad de su ATK y DEF en este momento (aún si esta carta deja el Campo). | es_lore = Si esta carta en la Zona de Monstruos de su dueño es destruida por un ataque o efecto de carta de tu adversario: puedes añadir a tu mano 1 monstruo de Tipo Guerrero o Lanzador de Conjuros con 2000 ATK o menos en tu Deck, excepto "Dragodies, el Guerrero Fortalecido", durante la End Phase de este turno. | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：自分のモンスターが相手の表側表示モンスターと戦闘を行うダメージステップ開始時に手札を１枚捨てて発動できる。その戦闘を行う相手モンスターの攻撃力・守備力は半分になる。 | ja_lore = ①：自分のモンスターゾーンのこのカードが相手モンスターの攻撃または相手の効果で破壊された場合に発動できる。このターンのエンドフェイズに、デッキから「魔装戦士 ドラゴディウス」以外の攻撃力２０００以下の、戦士族または魔法使い族モンスター１体を手札に加える。 | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | action1 = Sends from your hand to your Graveyard for cost | action2 = Adds from Deck to hand | stats1 = Your opponent's monsters lose ATK | support1 = Warrior | support2 = Spellcaster | archetype1 = Empower | archetype2 = Empowered Warrior | misc1 = Female | database_id = 11871 }}